Polvo de estrellas
by Nande-chan
Summary: El polvo es llevado por el viento y conoce cualquier lugar y si pudiera hablar contaría miles de historias. Y si fuera polvo estelar, hablaría sólo de esos guerreros inmortales que sirven a la diosa. Drabbles independientes, cualquier tipo de advertencia, varios personajes. 21: Inmortales (Ikki-Kanon)
1. ¿Puedes?

Me gustan mucho los drabbles independientes, así que tengo más. Estos no están relacionado de ningún modo con Alone y Tenma. Pero por aquí pueden aparecer generalidades, Lost Canvas o Saint Seiya, con cualquier tipo de advertencia.

Este drabble en particular lo escribí escuchando The Riders of Rohan y me gustó mucho cómo quedó, aunque es demasiado general.

Como siempre, nada me pertenece y cualquier sugerencia temática o de cualquier tipo es bienvenida.

* * *

**¿Puedes...?**

¿Puedes ver esas palabras grabadas en la piedra con cincel y martillo? Tócalas, siéntelas.

¿Puedes oler el abandono y las glorias pasadas que las columnas guardan? Siente el viento que cuenta suavemente los combates y las vidas acabadas de guerreros inmortales.

¿Puedes sentir el polvo cubrir tu rostro y la arena arremolinarse a tus pies? Saborea la sangre de compañeros caídos, desliza entre tus manos el polvo estelar y acaricia las destruidas armaduras que nunca volverán a brillar.

¿Puedes escuchar los gritos de guerra, de desesperación y terquedad a lo lejos? Gemidos de dolor, gritos de victoria, llamadas de esperanza.


	2. Solución (Shun)

De cuando Shun está poseído por Hades, pobrecito...

* * *

**Solución.**

Reunir fuerza, concentrar su cosmos para que llegado el momento el plan pudiera funcionar. Fuerza, por Atena, que no le fallara justo ahora.

Sentía un limbo a su alrededor y veía lo que sucedía entre niebla. Una imagen difusa llegó frente a él, una que tardó en enfocar y reconocer. ¡Ikki! Por fin había aparecido, la hora había llegado.

Primero pudo controlar una muñeca, luego su brazo y al final tenía el cuerpo entero bajo su dominio.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo, mátame!" Gritaba en su interior.

Odiaba obligar a Ikki a hacerlo, pero era la única solución. Finalmente, el golpe fue lanzado…


	3. Proteger (Shiryu)

De cuando Shiryu se queda ciego... la primera vez :P

* * *

**Proteger.**

Sentía las sábanas rozar sus brazos, escuchaba la cascada a lo lejos, olía las hierbas medicinales y probaba el té que Shunrei le había hecho con tanto esfuerzo. Pero no veía nada, no podía. Estaba decepcionado, frustrado, acabado.

No es que extrañara especialmente ver algo, sólo que la impotencia de saberse inútil en una batalla debido a su ceguera hacia que todo fuera insoportable. Incluso alguien como él había terminado por desesperarse.

Necesitaba sentirse útil, saber que podía hacer algo por el bienestar de Roshi y Shunrei, de sus amigos y de Saori-san. Necesitaba saber que aún los podía proteger.


	4. Pasado (Seiya)

Esto va sobre Seiya.

* * *

**Pasado.**

Vivir en el pasado a veces es lo más sencillo. Aferrarte a sensaciones y recuerdos para evitar enfrentarte a los hechos del presente.

Es más fácil. Lo menos doloroso.

Todo por conservar esa ligera esperanza que hace que el día a día sea más llevadero.

Cuando eras pequeño, te esforzabas por recordar todo lo que Seika contaba sobre tu madre. Cuando los separaron, pensabas sólo en ella y el resto perdía interés. Cuando todos se reunieron de nuevo y empezaron a pelear juntos, recordabas los momentos que pasaron en la Fundación jugando y entrenando.

Cuando Apolo apareció, todo se disolvió.


	5. Frío (Milo-Camus)

Escrito hace muchísimo, cuando apenas empezaba a acostumbrarme a ver slash en los Caballeros.

Un mal intento de porno en 100 palabras :P

Y he aquí un Milo/Camuchis.

* * *

**Frío.**

El frío lo excitaba. Era algo completamente natural, su asociación mental siempre sería: frío, templo de Camus, Camus y ahí todo valía.

El frío lo excitaba. Todo porque una vez Camus le reclamó el desorden que había en el Templo de Escorpio y dijo que para la próxima mejor jodieran en Acuario.

El frío lo excitaba. Camus tenía una maravillosa técnica, una que consistía en anillos de hielo que te inmovilizaban, unos fabulosos anillos que Camus a veces usaba en su pene y lo dejaban frío y muy excitado.

El frío lo excitaba. Porque Camus, todo él, era eso, frío.


	6. No existes (Saga-Kanon)

Yo creí que era más fácil escribir a Kanon que a Saga. Pero ajajaja, pus no.

**Advertencias:** twincest

* * *

**No existes.**

Las sombras del atardecer hacían que el salón del patriarca se viera más oscuro de lo que en realidad era. Miraste hacia la gran puerta blanca que siempre estaba cerrada, a menos que decidieras lo contrario, y permaneciste sentado. El calor era insoportable y aún era temprano para uno de tus acostumbrados baños, decidiste esperar un poco más y recargaste la cabeza en tu brazo derecho.

En el piso, las sombras seguían cambiando, mostrando el lento paso del tiempo. Querías estar solo, darte el lujo de no hacer nada por una vez en más de cinco años. Querías el lujo de no pensar en nada por unos momentos.

Un sonido te sacó de tu ensimismamiento, alguien había entrado. Alguien se había atrevido a perturbar al patriarca. Sonreíste de lado, un pequeño castigo nunca te aburría.

Buscaste con la mirada al intruso, pero una voz sonó antes de que pudieras localizarlo, y lo identificaste de inmediato. Tu espalda se puso rígida y apretaste la mandíbula sin apenas ser consciente. Él comenzó a reír, no se había perdido ni un detalle de tu reacción.

—Esa túnica te queda grande.

No respondiste.

—Ah, ya veo. Vas a hacer lo que has hecho toda tu vida, ignorarme siempre que digo algo que no te gusta. Por eso te deshiciste de mí, porque era el único que sabía quién eras realmente y que te lo decía. —Hizo una pausa—. Mi maldad fue solo un cuento para hacerte sentir mejor, ¿no es cierto?

No ibas a mirarlo, él no existía.

—Eres ridículo, ni siquiera te atreves a verme. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No existes —respondiste aún sin mirarlo.

—Existo tanto como tú creas en mí. —Sentiste su aliento en tu cuello—. Y crees mucho en mí. —Rió mientras colaba una mano entre la túnica y sentía tu excitación.


	7. Frater (Saga-Kanon)

Yep, Kanon es, efectivamente, más difícil que Saga. El que las escamas parezcan amorfas para aquellos que no son sus portadores es un detalle que me volé de un fic de la asombrosa y más que genial Daga Saar.

* * *

**Frater.**

Cuando entró al salón, lo primero que vio fue a Saga sentado en el trono de Poseidón mirándolo con burla. Tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le molestaba y Kanon quiso quitársela a golpes.

Llevaba el tridente que se había encontrado en Cabo Sunión y todavía estaba mojado, ¿cómo es que Saga había llegado antes que él?

Miró a su alrededor y vio siete columnas, en seis había masas doradas que no tenían forma definida a sus ojos, en la séptima no había nada. Caminó hacia Saga y notó que sus movimientos eran distintos, una armadura lo cubría.

Sonrió, Saga sólo tenía la túnica del patriarca para protegerse; él, por el contrario, estaba armado.

Avanzó hacia Saga, lo tomó del cuello de la túnica con una mano y con la otra le apuntó con el tridente.

—¿Vas a cometer fratricidio? —dijo Saga retándolo y sin hacer ningún movimiento defensivo—. Las Erinias te atormentarán por siempre.

Kanon dudó, aflojó el agarre y la mano que sostenía el tridente tembló. Saga aprovechó ese momento, tomó la punta del tridente, sangre manchó el piso, y empujó a Kanon.

—Quién diría que alguien como tú temería el castigo de los dioses —dijo Saga y lo amenazó con el tridente—. Pero yo no soy tú. —Fue lo último que escuchó Kanon antes de que Saga enterrara el tridente en su cuello.

Despertó, más muerto que vivo, en una ciudad en donde el cielo era el mar. Caminó hasta llegar al templo de Poseidón, observó siete columnas y en una de ellas la armadura.

—Dragón marino —susurró.

Aún llevaba el tridente consigo y, en el fondo, había un ánfora con el sello de Atena. Kanon la vio y supo lo que tenía qué hacer.

—No, no le temo a los dioses —dijo a la nada.


	8. Soledad (Dohko-Shion)

Algo sobre Dohko y Shion :) (con algo de Lost Canvas, por cierto, pero no mucho).

* * *

**Soledad.**

Cuando lo conoció, jamás imaginó que juntos pasarían por tantas cosas. Por el entrenamiento y las armaduras, por Tenma y Alone, por tantas muertes e impotencia. Jamás pensó que justamente ellos serían los únicos sobrevivientes de la guerra santa.

Más de una vez pensó que lo más fácil hubiera sido morir, tanto para él como para Dohko. Lo mejor hubiera sido que alguien como Sísifo hubiera sobrevivido, él sabría qué hacer para reconstruir el Santuario. Pero no, habían sido Dohko y él quienes compartían la obligación de dar generaciones nuevas de guerreros. Probablemente era egoísta, pero le alegraba que Dohko estuviera con él y compartiera los largos años de soledad, aunque fuera a miles de kilómetros.

Se preguntaba si Dohko creía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, más de una vez pensó en renunciar. Era tan duro. Vivir era tan difícil, vivir entre ruinas, templos abandonados y cenizas. Pero sabía que era él o nadie y que si decidía partir en ese momento, dejaría a Dohko solo. Así que hizo lo único que podía y vivió.

Ambos lo hicieron, vivieron, aunque ya no había diferencia entre vivir y sobrevivir.

Pasaron los años y cumplieron su deber tal como Atena les había encomendado. Se habían visto escasas veces en 200 años; las visitas de Dohko se habían hecho cada vez más esporádicas, hasta que se hicieron prácticamente nulas. A pesar de ello no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro y no importaban ni la distancia ni el tiempo. No para ellos.

Por eso, cuando Saga lo atacó y sintió la muerte apoderarse de él, la culpa superó a cualquier alivio que pudiera tener. Alivio por poder descansar, culpa que iba más allá de fallarle a la diosa ahora que regresaba.

—Lo siento, Dohko. —Fue lo último que Shion alcanzó a pensar. Lo dejaba solo y sospechaba que su próximo encuentro no sería tan agradable como los anteriores.

Frente a la cascada, Dohko veía el cielo, vigilando por la señal que llevaba esperando más de 200 años, y lo vio. Aries había disminuido su brillo y una solitaria estrella cruzaba la constelación.

—Oh, viejo amigo —susurró.


	9. Ritual (Dohko-Shion)

Más Dohko y Shion :)

* * *

**Ritual.**

A ambos les gustaba el té, era como un ritual. Después de entrenar, a veces se podían quedar viendo el atardecer mientras tomaban una taza de té. A Shion le gustaba el té limón, Dohko decía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, así que él prefería prepararse un Lapsang souchong.

Así pasaron miles de tardes, con el sudor en sus espaldas, el polvo en sus cuerpos y la sangre en sus nudillos. Cansados y felices, con el sol poniéndose y una taza de té en sus manos.

Cuando ambos recibieron sus armaduras doradas, el ritual no cambió demasiado. Shion esperaba a Dohko en Aries con una taza de Lapsang después de una misión, o era Dohko quien invadía la cocina de Shion y preparaba té limón.

Cuando Hades atacó, el té terminó.

Pero el ritual no se rompió, ambos habían sobrevivido y lo mejor que podían hacer para comenzar a reconstruir todo era retomar los viejos hábitos, aunque fuera por un breve período de tiempo, antes de que Dohko partiera a Rozan.

Sin embargo, la hora del té aún continuó. No tan seguido ni tan relajado como antaño, pero más importante que nunca. En Rozan, Dohko había encontrado el lugar perfecto para cultivar el Lapsang que tanto le gustaba, aunque en ocasiones prefiriera el sabor dulce del té limón. Con el paso del tiempo, también había comenzado a sembrar té limón.

Si durante una de sus cortas e inusuales visitas a Rozan a Shion le sorprendió que el pequeño cultivo de té limón estuviera mejor cuidado que el de Lapsang, no dijo nada.

Dohko procuraba ir al Santuario cuando menos tres veces al año, siempre con una bolsita de té en su maleta para las reservas de Shion. Y ahí estaba de nuevo su ritual, tazas de té y sol en el horizonte. Aunque ahora había elementos nuevos, como mapas estelares y miles de documentos que Shion nunca terminaría de revisar. Pero en ese momento no importaba la reconstrucción, el trabajo ni los cambios, porque siempre habría una constante, algo que permanecería inmutable sin importar el paso del tiempo.

Dohko observó atentamente su taza de té y sonrió de lado.

—Mira —le dijo a Shion y le pasó su taza—. Hay una rama flotando, creo que este año tendremos suerte.

—¿Tendremos? —dijo Shion y puso ese gesto interrogante que siempre hacía sonreír a Dohko.

—Así es, su Excelencia.

—Dohko —regañó Shion y trató de mantenerse serio, aunque no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Por qué tendremos suerte, caballero dorado de Libra?

—Porque seguramente podré venir al Santuario a visitarte más seguido o porque el cultivo de té de este año será mejor que el de los pasados. Es lo único que se me ocurre y que nos beneficie a ambos —dijo Dohko terminando su taza de té y mirando al horizonte.

Shion lo observó unos momentos y luego se giró a ver la puesta de sol. Hasta los atardeceres parecían distintos cuando Dohko estaba ahí.


	10. Mensajes (Dohko-Shion)

Hoy toca actualización, pero éste tiene **slash/yaoi**. Pero como me parece que muchos de los lectores no leen esto, mejor hago doble, para que también les toque algo.

Gracias por comentar, sus comentarios hacen que uno actualice más y se ponga feliz :)

Ah, sí, esto es Dohko/Shion.

* * *

**Mensajes.**

Lo había besado. Ni siquiera había sabido en qué momento se había acercado tanto ni cuándo había tomado su rostro entre sus manos.

Había miles de razones que justificaban su acción, la pregunta era cuál de todas era la correcta.

Dohko ni siquiera había podido reaccionar, el choque de una de las espadas de Libra, la que Shion había tenido en su mano derecha, contra el suelo lo había asustado por lo repentino que fue. Apenas le dio tiempo de mirar hacia Shion para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien cuando sintió sus labios sobre él.

Se había quedado de piedra, se sentía como una de las armaduras que Shion debía arreglar y no atinaba a moverse ni a responder el beso. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Shion pretendía. No era un beso romántico, por Atena que nadie podría pensar en algo así justo después de ver morir a sus compañeros y de haberse despedido de la diosa.

Ese beso era una mezcla de muchas cosas, de todo lo que Shion sentía: dolor, amargura, resignación y comprensión. Eran tantas las cosas que ambos compartían y las palabras eran tan escasas, que la única forma que había encontrado Shion para hacerle saber a Dohko que, a pesar de todo, no estaba solo, había sido esa.

Cuando se separaron, Dohko recargó su frente en la de Shion y asintió imperceptiblemente. Había entendido el mensaje. Esperar cientos de años por Atena era más fácil cuando había alguien con quien compartir la carga.


	11. Embajadores (Atena-Kanon-Radamanthys)

En este salen Radamanthys, Kanon y Atena. Atena es una troll xD

Gracias por seguir comentando.

* * *

**Embajadores.**

La primera vez que Radamanthys fue al Santuario, en quién sabe cuántas vidas, fue en calidad de embajador de Hades. Después de todo, un dios no moriría tan fácilmente, y menos si se trataba del dios de la muerte. Lo cierto es que después de la última Guerra Santa, ambos bandos decidieron que tal vez, y solo tal vez, lo mejor sería llegar a un acuerdo de paz.

Cuando Saga le contó a Kanon sobre las negociaciones, Kanon no pudo evitar reír. Le recordaban a esas guerras de las que tanto había escuchado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera del Santuario, restaurando el Templo del Mar y buscando a los Generales de Poseidón.

Sin embargo, Kanon estaba curioso. Para alguien que había desafiado a los dioses en más de una ocasión, la vista de éstos negociando era algo de lo que no quería perderse. Los dioses podrían jugar con el resto de los mortales, pero él se divertiría viendo cómo es que lo hacían. Porque él no era el resto de los mortales.

El día acordado para el inicio de las pláticas entre Radamanthys y Atena, ni Saga ni Shion estaban en el Santuario. Había surgido una emergencia, administrativa pensaba Kanon, en Atenas y habían tenido que partir. Compadecía a Shion, debía ser odioso tratar con la burocracia, Saga, por otro lado, parecía feliz entre tantos documentos inservibles. Así que la responsabilidad de cuidar a Atena durante la entrevista con Radamanthys cayó sobre él.

Se había traslado muy temprano al Templo de Atena y esperó junto con la diosa a que Mu llegara con su invitado al Salón del Patriarca.

Cuando Radamanthys llegó y le hizo una reverencia a Atena, Kanon hizo una mueca y cruzó una mirada hostil con él antes de comportarse como se debía delante de la diosa. Se notaba que Radamanthys se sentía perdido en el Santuario, costaría trabajo que se acostumbrara a ir con una bandera blanca y dejara de sentirse en terreno enemigo.

Atena invitó al juez a pasar a la mesa, con té y galletitas incluidas para acompañar la negociación. Kanon miró divertido, por más diosa que fuera, nunca dejaría sus modales de niña rica. La cara de Radamanthys no tuvo precio cuando vio la mesa puesta, seguramente esperaba encontrarse con el león mascota de Aioria listo para comérselo.

Después de más de una hora de pláticas, Radamanthys y Atena llegaron a un acuerdo sobre la próxima reunión, que sería en el Inframundo. Kanon se preguntaba quién sería el enviado.

—Me parece que la persona indicada para ir es Kanon, ¿qué opina usted, juez de Wyvern? —dijo Atena.

Kanon y Radamanthys cruzaron una mirada y si ninguno se lanzó sobre el otro fue porque Atena estaba presente.

—Como usted desee, señorita Atena.

—Él tiene experiencia tratando con dioses y además, tengo entendido que ustedes son viejos conocidos. Creo que es lo más adecuado.

Kanon no lo creía, ahora vería a ese… ese juez demasiado seguido. Nada bueno saldría de ahí.


	12. Discos y gramófonos (Milo-Camus)

Hoy toca un Milo/Camus muy fluff. Sigo siendo terrible para los títulos.

* * *

**Discos y gramófonos.**

No era raro que la música sonara en el templo de Acuario, pero tampoco era algo tan común como para que Milo se habituara a ello. Camus había encontrado un viejo gramófono en el templo, lo suficientemente viejo como para considerar que había pertenecido al antecesor de su maestro. Funcionaba manualmente, era grande, pesado y estorboso, no era muy bonito en opinión de Milo, y desentonaba con la manera en que cada cosa encontraba su lugar en el templo de Camus. Cada cosa tenía su lugar en ese templo, menos el gramófono y él.

Solo por eso le gustaba a Milo. Ni el gramófono ni él terminaban de encajar en aquel lugar, y a pesar de todo, los dos eran indispensables para el dueño de la casa.

Ese día sonaba un disco nuevo. Camus había tenido una misión y acababa de regresar, aparentemente había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para comprar uno de esos discos que ya nadie más compraba.

Así que cuando Milo fue a visitarlo al templo de Acuario, fue recibido por una canción vieja, con un ritmo lento y una voz profunda.

Milo, guiado por la música, encontró a Camus sentado en la biblioteca de Acuario, escribiendo, suponía, el reporte de la misión. Se acercó a él por detrás, puso un gesto ofendido porque Camus no había dicho nada todavía y parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué quieres, Milo?

Milo sonrió.

—¿Qué tal Nueva Orleans? ¿Qué me trajiste?

Camus dejó de escribir y giró la silla para ver a Milo.

—Era una ciudad interesante, mucho movimiento, estoy seguro de que te gustaría.

Milo se acercó a él, permanecía parado mientras Camus seguía sentado en su cómoda silla y sin intenciones de hacer algo más. La canción seguía sonando y Milo no entendía ni pizca de la letra. Era esa la razón por la que Camus había sido enviado a Nueva Orleans, era uno de los pocos que sabía algo de inglés.

—¿Y la misión? ¿Y mi regalo?

—Bien, era una falsa alarma. Resultó que el coleccionista que pensábamos había comprado el tridente de Poseidón solo tenía una copia. Una muy bien hecha, pero falsa a fin de cuentas.

Era bueno saber que Camus no había tenido que pelear.

—¿Y mi regalo? —insistió Milo.

—Era una misión, no creerás que tuve tiempo para ir por la ciudad en busca de algo que te pudiera gustar.

Milo miró el gramófono y luego volvió a ver a Camus.

—Pero compraste un disco.

—No lo compré, me lo regalaron.

—¿Quién? —dijo Milo cortante.

—Pues el coleccionista.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le caí bien, qué sé yo.

—¿Por qué?

Milo se acercó más a Camus, puso sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y su rostro a la altura del de Camus.

—No me digas que… —comenzó Camus.

—¿Tú qué crees? —interrumpió Milo.

—Eres tan posesivo como un niño pequeño y más celoso que una doncella enamorada.

—Soy una persona exigente y cuidadosa, que es diferente.

—Sí claro, diferente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te lo dio? —dijo Milo acercando su rostro al de Camus.

—Porque le dije que tenía que llevar un regalo de regreso a casa o de lo contrario alguien haría un berrinche monumental. Amablemente, él accedió a comprarlo en mi lugar.

—Eres un… —no terminó de decir Milo.

—¿Un qué?

—Bah, olvídalo —dijo Milo y comenzó a besarlo.

Mientras, el jazz seguía inundando la habitación y cuando el disco terminó, ninguno se dio cuenta.


	13. Hybris (Seiya)

Esto fue escrito para Hessefan en un intercambio del foro SSY.

Esto en gen, sobre Seiya. Gracias por seguir comentando :)

* * *

**Hybris.**

Durante el entrenamiento había aprendido muchas cosas, no solo a controlar el cosmos y lo necesario para usar la armadura de Pegaso. Había aprendido más de lo que le habían dicho Marin y Aioria. Era algo que todos sabían y que, técnicamente, no era preciso repetir demasiado porque era obvio: Atena era lo más importante, siempre. No interesaba quién estuviera en contra de la diosa o la amenazara, había que eliminar al enemigo y protegerla a cualquier precio.

En un principio fue sencillo. Había costado derrotar a los caballeros rebeldes y casi se les iba la vida en la pelea contra los caballeros dorados y Saga. Pero habían sido humanos y solo fue necesario enfocarse en cómo vencerlos.

Después vino Hilda y la maldición de los Nibelungos. De nuevo, había sido una batalla contra humanos. Aunque Hilda fuera un Avatar, seguía siendo humana y lo principal seguían siendo la Tierra y Atena. No había que pensar lo que se debía hacer.

Cuando se enfrentó contra Poseidón, dudó por unos momentos. Quiénes eran ellos para levantar la mano en contra de un dios. Pero no había espacio para las dudas ni los titubeos, Atena estaba en peligro y el mar se tragaba todo a su paso.

Cuando supo sobre la traición de Kanon, se sorprendió. Un humano se había atrevido a manipular a un dios. No hacía falta darle muchas vueltas para saber que eso era un pecado, uno bastante grande y mucho mayor que el traicionar a Atena.

Se enfrentaron a Hades y el golpe legendario le costó toda su vitalidad y su fuerza, aunque Hades tuvo que pagar un precio mayor. El dios de la muerte había muerto.

_¿Cuál era el castigo por matar a un dios? _

Era la pregunta que no abandonaba su mente, era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas al cuidado de Atena.

_¿Cuál era el castigo?_

No sería la muerte, la muerte era demasiado dulce para castigar algo así.

_¿Cuál era el peor castigo?_

¿Estar como él? Alejado del mundo, sin fuerzas, siendo una carga y con la mente fija en una sola pregunta mientras el resto de su consciencia estaba en un limbo que tal vez nunca podría abandonar.

No sabía cuál sería su castigo, pero estaba determinado a enfrentarlo llegado el momento. No ahora. No cuando podía sentir el cosmos de Atena debilitándose cada vez más.

Golpear a un dios, amenazarlo, matarlo. No tenía idea de qué era peor, pero ya no importaba, porque aun cuando los dioses terminaran con ellos, de él dependería que recordaran hasta el fin de los tiempos que hubo humanos que no les tuvieron miedo, ni a ellos ni a sus castigos. Recordarían que hubo humanos que se atrevieron a ponerse a su nivel y cometer el peor pecado que un humano puede hacer.

Ya no importaba si él dejaba de existir o si olvidaba todo y su luz se extinguía, porque los dioses lo recordarían eternamente.


	14. Consejos (Saga-Ikki)

Un poco de humor, porque a veces me divierte trollear a gente como Saga.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Consejos.**

—¿Para qué querías verme? —dijo Ikki nada más entrar a la casa de Géminis.

—Nunca serás una persona respetuosa, ¿verdad? —respondió Saga.

—No.

Saga guardó silencio, no sabía cómo abordar el problema. Tal vez era mejor seguir intentando resolverlo por su cuenta, aunque la última vez eso había terminado con Kanon en Cabo Sunión.

Era humillante admitir que necesitaba ayuda y ayuda de un santo de bronce. Al menos era el Fénix, si hubiera sido Seiya… no, no pensaría en cómo podrían ser peores las cosas.

—Fénix, espero comprendas que este es un asunto confidencial y que tomaré esto como un favor que podrás cobrar en un futuro —dijo Saga finalmente.

Ikki dejó la mueca burlona de lado, el asunto parecía serio.

—De acuerdo, no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Shun.

Saga comenzó a caminar y examinó a Ikki antes de continuar.

—Necesito tu consejo en cierta cuestión —comenzó Saga—. Como sabes, Kanon y yo debemos compartir la casa de Géminis por orden de Atena y el asunto es que… —se interrumpió bruscamente, buscando las palabras apropiadas para explicarlo.

—¿Están a punto de matarse y no quieres volver a encerrarlo o que él te mate mientras duermes? —Ayudó Ikki.

Saga carraspeó y asintió.

—Sí, bueno, podrías ponerlo así.

—Y quieres que yo…

—Tú tienes un hermano menor y pensé que tendrías algún consejo sobre relaciones fraternales.

Ikki lo miró fijamente, Saga también miró a Ikki y se vieron durante un rato, hasta que Ikki no aguantó y empezó a reír. Reír era decir poco, si no rodó por la casa de Géminis fue por pura suerte. Era hilarante, Saga pidiéndole consejos, sobre cómo tratar hermanos, a él.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ikki cuando por fin pudo controlarse un poco.

Saga estaba más avergonzado que al principio, así que sólo asintió.

—Pero Shun y Kanon son muy diferentes, cualquier cosa que funcione con Shun no lo hará con Kanon.

—Pero tu hermano fue Hades, no creo que haya algo más complicado.

—Pero yo no encerré a mi hermano en una celda esperando que se ahogara.

—Pero intentaste matarlo.

—Estaba en un mal momento.

—Yo también estaba en un mal momento cuando encerré a Kanon.

—Mi mal momento duró unos meses, luego me dediqué a protegerlo, como antes. Tu mal momento duró trece años y desde entonces siempre han intentado matarse.

—Así que tengo que sobreproteger a Kanon —dijo Saga pensativo.

—Justo es... ¡Hey! Yo no dije que sobreprotegiera a Shun.

—Sí lo dijiste.

Ikki bufó antes de responder.

—Como sea, su relación está jodida. Ni volviendo a nacer podrían llevarse bien.

Saga lo miró mal, pero Ikki ni se inmutó.

—Si no fuera porque tienes más vidas que un gato me desharía de ti —dijo Saga.

—Inténtalo.

Se miraron feo, hasta que Ikki se hartó.

—Deberían de hablar —dijo Ikki—. Me voy, es tarde y Shun me espera —se despidió y agitó una mano antes de salir del templo.

Tal vez hablar no era tan mala idea, reflexionó Saga.


	15. Humano (Saga-Camus)

Más Saga para hoy, pero ahora en compañía de Camus.

Advertencias: insinuaciones slashelosas por ahí.

* * *

**Humano.**

Había alejado a todos los caballeros que podían sospechar su verdadera identidad y que no lo apoyarían: Mu se había autoexiliado en Jamir y Dohko permanecía fiel a su deber en Rozan. Sabía que surgirían algunas dudas y rumores a su alrededor, pero no pensó que fueran a venir de alguien como Camus, quien era demasiado joven para recordar algo sobre Shion y que no era tan poderoso como Shaka, que siempre parecía saberlo todo.

Pero Camus comenzó a sospechar y con cada duda nueva, el interés de Saga aumentaba. Al principio, solo se fijó en la máscara de frialdad que ponía y en cómo Milo era la única persona que podía obtener alguna reacción que rompiera esa máscara. También se dio cuenta de las sutilezas de los actos de Camus, siempre cortés y frío, nunca diciendo más de lo necesario, pero atento a los detalles y cuidando lo que Milo pudiera necesitar.

La cercanía entre Camus y Milo había sido lo primero que había llamado su atención. Era una relación extraña, pero que parecía funcionar. Con el tiempo, esa relación comenzó a irritarlo.

Se había convencido de las sospechas de Camus y aunque su interés en él era muy grande, decidió que lo mejor era alejarlo. No necesitaba que su mirada penetrante se clavara en él y lo dejara congelado en un instante, porque tal parecía que Camus podía atravesar la máscara junto con todas las barreras con las que se protegía. Camus podía verlo, podía ver lo que había detrás del título de patriarca, observaba a la persona y también la estudiaba, lo hacía sentir humano y hacía años que nadie lo lograba.

Por ello debía alejarlo, por eso, había decidido que lo enviaría al país de los hielos eternos. Con suerte, su mirada se congelaría en un glaciar y nunca más volvería a recordarle su humanidad.


	16. Deber (Shura-Aioria)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Hoy toca un Shura/Aioria. Yo tenía ganas de escribir Shura/Aioros, pero por más que intenté, nunca salió bien.

* * *

**Deber.**

No estaba bien, ni para Shura ni para ti. Eras solo un reemplazo de tu hermano, una versión más joven de Aioros que ahora haría las cosas bien, costara lo que costara. Pero lo que se hacían Shura y tú no estaba bien, ambos estaban aprovechando la situación: tú usabas la ambivalencia de Shura hacia Aioros, Shura usaba tu parecido con tu hermano.

Los dos usaban solo una imagen de alguien muerto hacía más de diez años para justificarse a sí mismos. Por eso, cuando Shura jadeaba algo que jamás podrías saber si era Aioros o Aioria, te sentías utilizado y cuando se quedaba viendo al vacío con aquella expresión que tanto conocías, sabías en quién pensaba y que era el mejor momento para utilizarlo a tu favor.

No que quisieras sacar partido de un recuerdo brumoso ni usar la culpa que Shura a veces dejaba entrever en sus ojos, pero habías pensado que la mejor forma de limpiar el nombre de tu hermano y de hacer valer el tuyo era acercándote a su asesino. Al que antepuso el deber a Aioros.

Pero las cosas se retorcieron de una forma que nunca habías esperado y después de esa primera noche, cuando los que te despertaron fueron los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de Shura y hacían que su piel brillara como oro líquido, supiste que estabas perdido y que jamás lograrías lo que Shura y tu hermano sí habían conseguido.

Poner primero a la diosa era algo para lo que aún no estabas listo y Shura estaba ahí para recordártelo.


	17. Tazas y teteras (Milo-Shaka)

Esto salió porque me puse a leer el Episodio G. Gracias por los comentarios, los responderé lenta, muy lentamente, porque ya se acabaron las vacaciones y vuelvo a ser una persona productiva... según.

Este va de Shaka y Milo. Yo lo veo más como amistad o algo así, no tanto como yaoi, pero claro, el subtexto queda al gusto del consumidor ;)

* * *

**Tazas y teteras.**

A Shaka no le gustaba ir a tomar el té a la casa de Milo, era mucho mejor que Milo bajara a Virgo, en donde él le prepararía una taza de té de jazmín. Usaría su tetera blanca y serviría el té en las mismas tazas de siempre; aunque Milo pensara lo contrario, en realidad él no tenía más invitados para tomar el té y nunca había necesitado más de dos tazas.

El templo de Escorpio no solo tenía un permanente desorden, que Milo insistía en decir que era orden a su manera, sino que era sofocante. Cuando Shaka iba a verlo, le faltaba el aire y prefería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en las escaleras esperando a Milo para convencerlo de pasar la tarde en el jardín de Virgo antes que en la sala de su templo.

Shaka nunca se había detenido a pensar en los efectos del templo de Escorpio en él, no los consideraba tan importantes y había cosas más interesantes para meditar. Como la forma en la que Milo se expresaba de los demás, era divertida y siempre provocaba que Shaka soltara una risita burlona.

Milo tampoco sabía preparar muy bien el té, aunque Shaka notaba que realmente se esforzaba. Siempre dejaba la tetera más tiempo del necesario en el fuego y entonces el té se amargaba. Además, no tenía tazas decentes, una vez le sirvió en una con salitre, aunque se disculpó de inmediato y la cambió por otra.

Eso intrigaba un poco a Shaka, por qué Milo, que no preparaba té demasiado bien, tenía más de dos tazas en su alacena. O por qué tenía siempre té negro, si parecía que tampoco le gustaba.

Cuando le preguntó, Milo se sonrojó un poco, porque eran las doncellas las que le preparaban el té de vez en cuando y en agradecimiento las invitaba a tomarlo con él.

Shaka sintió algo que calificó cercano a la ternura. Milo era un inútil.

—Podrías bajar más seguido a Virgo, puedes llevar el té que gustes.

Milo se puso más rojo todavía, pero asintió.


	18. Closer (Shaka-Saga)

Uy, un rato sin publicar! Tengo más viñetas, pero entre que me dio flojerita publicar y entre que pasaron cosas como finales de semestres, vacaciones y una larga lista de cosas que me distraen, pues no.

En fin, hoy viene un Shaka/Saga. Saga está reloquito como siempre y Shaka a veces se porta bien y se deja manejar.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son un amor.

* * *

**Closer.**

Tenía que mantener cerca a sus amigos y aun más cerca a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, Saga había considerado conveniente alejar a los que le podrían dar problemas, pero que no eran lo suficientemente poderosos por sí mismos como para hacerle frente. Tal vez el único que podría suponer una amenaza era Dohko, pero era demasiado viejo y no era alguien de quién preocuparse. No mientras Saga tuviera a la mayoría de los santos de su lado.

Por otra parte, estaban Afrodita y Death Mask, que lo apoyaban e incluso ayudaban a mantener el engaño. El resto de los santos habían caído en el engaño, ya fuera porque era lo que mejor los hacía sentir consigo mismos, como Shura, o porque eran muy ingenuos para sospechar algo más, como Milo.

Pero había alguien que estaba seguro sospechaba de él, que tenía el suficiente poder para desafiarlo y que había de vigilar. Ese era Shaka y a él era mejor tenerlo cerca en lugar de mandarlo a una tierra lejana, como en el caso de Camus.

Comenzó a acercarse a él dándole más responsabilidades y enviándolo a misiones que eran dignas de un poder como el suyo, cosa que no se cansaba de repetirle. Empezó a reconocerlo frente al resto de la Orden y gracias a él, Shaka no tardó en ser llamado _el hombre más cercano a dios_. Incluso alguna vez le pidió su consejo y cuando supo que Shaka tomaba la iniciativa con alguna misión, en vez de regañarlo lo alentaba a hacer lo mejor para el bienestar del Santuario y del patriarca.

Pero esa cercanía se hizo cada vez más y más grande, Shaka era la única persona con la que podía hablar de algunos temas y sabía que él era el único al que Shaka consideraba su igual, así que el día en que la armadura de Virgo terminó en el piso junto a la túnica del patriarca no se sorprendió.

Tampoco le pareció raro que esos encuentros se repitieran cada vez más seguido ni que Shaka desmintiera los comentarios de que el patriarca se trataba en realidad de un tirano. Todo había salido bien, no había razones para dudar sobre la fidelidad de Shaka.

Cuando los caballeros de bronce llegaron a Virgo, respiró tranquilo. Sabía que no pasarían de esa casa, Shaka los mataría sin dificultad alguna. No había entre ellos uno que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentar a Virgo y tener alguna posibilidad de ganar. Tampoco había alguien capaz de hacer que Shaka se rebelara contra él, estaba seguro que ni Atena lo lograría.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió el cosmos del Fénix en Virgo se preocupó. Y su seguridad no pudo contrarrestar el sudor frío que el agua de las termas se llevaba, ni quitar el hoyo en el estómago que de pronto había sentido.


	19. Helado de limón (Camus-Milo)

Hoy toca un poco de Camus y Milo. Milo siempre me sale muy infantil, me agrada, me da ternurita xD

* * *

**Helado de limón.**

La primera vez que Camus y Milo salieron juntos no fue una cita. Fue _algo_ extraño, si le preguntaban a Milo. Camus pasaba por Escopio, porque tenía que pasar si quería salir del Santuario y no porque quisiera verlo. Obviamente. El caso es que Camus pasaba, saludó a Milo con una inclinación y Milo no hizo ningún comentario, pero antes de salir, Camus lo miró y dijo _¿quieres venir?_

Milo no preguntó a dónde o por qué, simplemente tomó un poco de dinero y lo acompañó.

Juntos cruzaron el límite del Santuario, rumbo a Rodorio. Ninguno dijo nada, Milo que usualmente estaba incómodo en un silencio superior a los diez segundos se encontraba tranquilo, algo que solo pasaba con Camus. Seguro era por la forma de ser de Camus, tenía que impresionarlo y sonar inteligente, no sabía por qué, ni le interesaba, simplemente así tenía que ser.

Camus iba atento al clima, al camino y a Milo. No supo muy bien por qué lo había invitado, tal vez no quería ir solo o tal vez quería disfrutar su compañía. Al menos, con Milo habría suficiente ruido alrededor como para espantar esos pensamientos dudosos sobre el patriarca. Pero las cosas no resultaron, Milo había decidido callarse. Por una vez en la vida que Camus quería que hablara tanto como acostumbraba y Milo se callaba. Las Morias debían odiarlo.

Pasó así un tiempo, hasta que Camus no soportó más el silencio.

—¿Vas seguido a Rodorio?

Milo se sorprendió de que él hubiera iniciado la conversación.

—No mucho. A veces solo bajo cuando quiero comer algo distinto a lo que cocinan las doncellas o cuando quiero distraerme. ¿Tú bajas seguido?

—No.

—Y hoy, ¿cuál es el propósito de esta visita?

—Música, libros.

—Oh.

Y eso había sido todo.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de discos viejos, Camus le advirtió a Milo que no se separara mucho de él, pues la zona en la que estaban no era la más ubicable del pueblo. Las calles eran como un plato roto, ninguna era paralela entre sí. Por supuesto, Milo no le hizo caso y se perdió.

Cuando Camus se dio cuenta miró al cielo, como pidiéndole ayuda a Zeus, a la diosa Fortuna a quien quisiera escucharlo. Él y sus grandes ideas de salir con Milo.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que buscarlo. Recorrió todas las calles, intentando percibir el cosmos de Milo, pero parecía que éste se estaba escondiendo a propósito, porque no lograba localizarlo.

Finalmente, lo encontró comiendo un gran helado en uno de esos lugares perdidos del pueblo. Se veía tan relajado, como si no hubiera nada en este mundo que le preocupara. Lo envidió tanto en ese momento.

Se sentó junto a él y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le había acercado una gran copa de helado de limón. Camus no dijo nada, no tendría caso, así que solo se limitó a comer el helado que Milo le había comprado mientras éste lo observaba comer con una sonrisa.


	20. Cuerdas (Shion-Dohko)

Entre mis curiosidades salió esto con Shion y Dohko, entre otras cosas porque hacía mucho no salía algo de Shion y Dohko.

Y como la autopublicidad rifa, les cuento que empecé a publicar viñetas en donde Shaina es matriarca. Algunos leyeron una que publiqué aquí, pero como al final tuve más del mismo tema, decidí moverla a una historia para ella solita. Así que si alguien tiene curiosidad al respecto, el fico se llama **Matriarca**. Ya saben, la originalidad para los títulos y yo somos uno mismo xD

Gracias por seguir comentando :)

* * *

**Cuerdas.**

Debía haber algo más, la presencia de Shion en el Santuario tenía que ver con algún plan, con algo que estaba más allá de él y que no podía explicar fácilmente. Tenía que ser así, porque de otro modo habría que aceptar que su viejo amigo estaba siendo controlado por el dios de la muerte con cuerdas invisibles, sería aceptar que su antiguo patriarca, que el gran caballero dorado que recordaba, se había convertido en un vil títere.

Un títere a la disposición del enemigo, que seguro le habría mentido con la promesa de la vida eterna. Shion no podía ser tan débil como para caer en esa mentira. Shion no querría la vida eterna después de haber pasado por más de una guerra.

Dohko miró el cuerpo rejuvenecido de Shion frente a él, lo estudió, era joven y fuerte, y se dio cuenta de que el momento que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo había llegado. Debía de usar el poder que Atena le otorgó y volver a pelear, justo como 243 años atrás.

Si era un plan que Shion había desarrollado, debió haber previsto la posibilidad de que Dohko se dispusiera a enfrentarlo, si era así, este solo sería otro paso para alcanzar su objetivo. Si no era de esa manera, Dohko acabaría con Shion con sus propias manos, sin importar que al hacerlo, también estuviera acabando con una parte de sí mismo.

Recordaría al hombre que una vez fue Shion y lo honraría. No permitiría que ese espectro manchara el recuerdo de lo que fue el cuerpo de su amigo.


	21. Inmortales (Ikki-Kanon)

Pues hace un ratito me puse a ver un par de capis de Omega, así que me dieron ganas de subir esto. Omega es tan, pero tan mala, yo solo la vi porque por fin salió Ikki. Así que si alguien quería ver a Ikki en Omega, este es el momento de ir a verlo.

Por cierto, creo que me gusta escribir a Ikki con los Géminis. Son bien divertidos.

Gracias por seguir comentando.

* * *

** Inmortales.**

Francamente, ya se estaba hartando de ese chistecito de ser más resistente que una cucaracha en un ataque nuclear y tener más vidas que un gato. A estas alturas de la vida, ya no sabía si los dioses lo amaban o lo odiaban, o si solo estaba lo suficientemente aburridos como para jugar con él una y otra vez. Se los imaginaba a todos, sentados alrededor de una mesa, apostando sobre lo que él haría a continuación y haciendo trampa.

Ni siquiera Saga había sobrevivido a tantas cosas.

Después de lo ocurrido con Radamanthys, había despertado en una cabaña, bastante descuidada, en una isla muy calurosa. Alguien lo debía haber encontrado en la playa y cuidado hasta que despertara.

Lo que no se esperaba era que ese alguien fuera Fénix, sin duda, los dioses tenían un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

Fénix le informó que estaban en la Reina Muerte y que un día había aparecido flotando en la costa. No le dijo mucho más en aquel momento y Kanon tampoco quiso preguntar.

Ikki se había acercado al fuego que había en un rincón de la cabaña para cocinar la comida, aunque en opinión de Kanon el fogón que había era tan rudimentario que la carne se freiría mejor en una fogata de madera mojada.

Después de un rato, Ikki le pasó un plato con un trozo de carne, que sorpresivamente se veía apetitoso, y unas cuantas verduras. Ambos comieron en silencio, aunque Ikki no apartaba la mirada de Kanon y si Kanon no fuera Kanon, seguramente se hubiera intimidado al ser el objeto de estudio de alguien como Ikki.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kanon se aclaró la garganta y se sintió extraño cuando escuchó su propia voz después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad.

—¿Qué se siente ser inmortal? —preguntó Kanon.

Ikki lo miró extrañado antes de responder.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado y es lo primero que se te ocurre preguntar.

Kanon solo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. —volvió a insistir—. ¿Qué se siente?

—Cómo voy a saberlo, no soy inmortal.

—Te lo deberías plantear, has tenido muchas oportunidades para morir y sigues aquí.

—Justo como tú.

—Justo como yo.

—No creo en la inmortalidad —dijo Ikki—, pero tampoco tengo prisa en morir.

Kanon sonrió ligeramente, era una ironía que hubiera sido Fénix quien lo encontrara. Estaba completamente seguro de que algún dios se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.


End file.
